Surprise cake
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: É aniversa de Alexis, e Beckett sabendo como Castle é, não pode deixar de fazer algo para Alexis, então pede para Castle lhe ajudar


**Então lá ele estava. Em um avental florido (o único que ela pôde encontrar, ela jurou para ele), fazendo um bolo para o aniversário de Alexis. A última coisa que ele esperava estar fazendo em um sábado. Mas, quando Beckett o ligou pedindo ajuda com o presente de aniversário de Alexis, não era algo que ele podia dizer não. Ele achou que ela somente queria checar o número de roupas que Alexis usava, ou mostrar para ele o que já havia comprado. Mas quando ele chegou a casa dela, ela abriu a porta com a felicidade irradiando por todos os poros da pele dela e dizendo que já não era sem tempo para ele chegar e que muito trabalho ainda havia de ser feito.  
Ela o deixou misturando os ingredientes. Aparentemente, era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer sem estragar todos os planos dela.  
- Você tem certeza que essa receita está certa, Kate?  
Ela virou para encará-lo escondendo uma risada. Era óbvio que ela tinha inúmeros aventais que ele poderia usar, mas o avental florido o vestia muito bem. E ela quase nunca tinha a chance de vê-lo fora de sua zona de conforto, então quando ela tinha a oportunidade ela sabia que tinha de agarrá-la.**

**- Claro que tenho certeza. Em que parte você está?  
Ela andou até ele e recostou sua cabeça logo acima do ombro dele. Ele sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço e o toque leve de seu corpo sobre o dele. Ele lutou para permanecer calmo e lembrar como respirar.  
- É que aqui diz que tenho que adicionar três copos de raspas de chocolate. TRÊS copos? Isso é realmente necessário?'  
Ela riu de novo, e olhou para ele com um largo sorriso em seu rosto.  
- É claro que isso é necessário. Nem perca seu tempo em discutir comigo. Todos nós sabemos quem é a melhor expert em chocolate aqui. **

**Ela o colocou de volta ao trabalho, fazendo misturar farinha e manteiga. A conversa era mínima, mas o silêncio não era constrangedor. Entre eles, o silêncio NUNCA era constrangedor. Enquanto cada um cuidava de sua parte, o telefone tocou e Beckett correu para a sala para atendê-lo.  
Foi neste mesmo tempo que ele teve uma idéia. Ele sabia que era ruim e que iria terminar muito, muito mal. Mas uma vez que a idéia estivesse em sua cabeça, ele não poderia deixá-la para lá. Ele imaginou a expressão de Beckett e ele sabia na hora que deveria fazer aquilo. Ele pegou uma colher enorme da gaveta e esperou.  
Ela voltou à cozinha e achou estranho não ouvir o barulho da batedeira. Ele definitivamente já deveria estar nessa parte agora. Ela suspirou. Bem, ele nem sequer deveria saber como usar uma batedeira. Ela deu mais um passo em direção a cozinha e antes que ela pudesse sequer imaginar o que estava acontecendo, ela viu uma colher gigante de mistura de bolo voando em sua direção e batendo diretamente em seu rosto.  
- Belo tiro! - Castle disse antes mesmo de ver o olhar sério que estava no rosto de Beckett.  
"Ooooopss, agora estou encrencado." Ele pensou, fazendo o seu melhor para segurar um riso, mas falhando miseravelmente nessa parte.  
Ela andou em direção a ele e tirou a tigela de suas mãos. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente estava brava e estava no direito de estar. Mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar nas palavras de desculpas, uma mão esfregou bolo de chocolate por todo o seu rosto. Uma risada escapou dos lábios dela. Esse era o som mais doce que ele já havia escutado em toda a sua vida e antes mesmo dele perceber, eles estavam no meio de uma guerra de comida.  
- Você está encrencada agora, Kate Beckett. Castle disse enquanto atirava mais uma porção de chocolate na direção dela e a errando por pouco.  
- Ah é? Você deveria estar com medo Richard Castle, com muito medo.**

**Outra porção de chocolate foi jogada para cima dele e o acertou bem em cheio no peito. Ele correu na direção dela com as mãos cheias de mistura de bolo.  
- Venha aqui.  
Ele a prendeu em um abraço e esfregou toda a mistura nas roupas dela. Antes que ele pudesse imaginar, os dois perderam o equilíbrio e acabaram no chão, que também estava coberto de bolo. Ele havia caído bem em cima dela e os dois pararam, respirando pesadamente. Ele a olhou nos olhos e afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela.  
Ela podia sentir todo o peso dele por cima dela, mas era confortável. Ela não ousou se mover, o contato entre seus corpos era tão raro que ela estava com medo até de respirar, imaginando que tudo isso não se passava de um sonho. E então, como em um de seus livros românticos, ele se esticou e plantou em seus lábios um beijo cheio de chocolate.  
- O que foi isso? - Ela perguntou quase sem fôlego.  
- Bem, você tinha um pouco de chocolate no canto da boca. Eu não poderia deixar uma pessoa tão séria como Kate Beckett parecer uma criança de dois anos com chocolate por toda a boca.  
Alguma coisa irreconhecível passou por entre o rosto dela, mas ele não pode deixar de notar o brilho que apareceu imediatamente nos olhos dela. Ela se moveu apenas o necessário para passar o dedo em um pouco de mistura de bolo que estava no chão e logo depois lambuzar toda a sua boca novamente.  
- Você está certo, Castle. Aparentemente eu tenho mais um pouco aqui. Será que você poderia limpar novamente?  
Ela sorriu um inocente sorriso e esperou até que ele tivesse a sua próxima ação.  
- Humm acho que posso .  
Enquanto ele se abaixava novamente, seus lábios pressionados nos dela, ele percebeu que bolo de chocolate era, sem dúvida alguma, sua sobremesa favorita.**


End file.
